


The End

by papyruswiki



Series: Undertale Prompt Month 2020 [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Undertale Prompt Month 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26278498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papyruswiki/pseuds/papyruswiki
Summary: Chara is on their deathbed, and Asriel takes exception to that.
Relationships: Chara & Asriel Dreemurr
Series: Undertale Prompt Month 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906576
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	The End

“Chara, I _really_ don’t wanna do this plan anymore!”

Chara weakly turned their head toward their brother. Tears were pouring down Asriel’s face. He grasped their hand, squeezing the fingers so tightly they would have hurt if Chara had had enough left in them to feel anything.

“Maybe—maybe Mom can still heal you. Maybe it’s not too late,” Asriel sniffed. “Come on, Chara…”

But Chara knew they were beyond saving. They could feel death creeping upon them, slowly but surely. It had started with tingling in their toes, moving up their body at an agonizingly gradual pace. As the tinging crept upward, it left behind the feeling of nothing.

Currently, Chara couldn’t feel anything below their neck. The only way they knew they were still alive was the accursed pounding in their head, which had not abated since they had eaten the first round of buttercups.

“There’s nothing you can do for me,” they croaked, as Asriel was waiting for an answer. “It’s too late… I think I’ll be gone very soon.”

Asriel let out a fresh sob.

“But… don’t worry.” Chara smiled the best they could. “We’ll be together again… when you absorb my soul.”

“I don’t want to!” Asriel ripped his hand out of Chara’s and crossed the room, clutching at his head. “I don’t like this plan! We don’t know what’s gonna happen! I don’t want any humans to die!” he cried pitifully. He turned back to Chara. “I don’t want _you_ to die…”

“Well, it’s happening,” Chara tried to snap, but they didn’t have the energy to do anything more than whisper, just loud enough for Asriel to hear.

Asriel came back and knelt by Chara’s bedside. “I know,” he whimpered. “I don’t know if I can do this.”

“You _have_ to. For Mom and Dad. For your whole race.”

Asriel had nothing to say to that. Chara was sure he felt just as obligated to carry out this plan as they were, no matter how much either of them hated it.

Chara’s breathing slowed, and the edges of their vision began to fade little by little.

The end was close.

Chara stretched out their hand just an inch, and Asriel took it again. As soon as he did, fresh tears gathered in his eyes, as well as panic. He had sensed the same thing Chara had.

“Tell Mom and Dad goodbye for me… no matter what waits for me on the other side… I’ll never forget any of you,” Chara said.

“I love you, Chara.” Asriel’s hand trembled as he said it. “I’ll… I’ll carry out our plan. I love you.”

That was the last thing Chara heard before the pounding of their head finally ceased.

Blackness took over, and there was nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3: Goodbye
> 
> feeling rather solemn as I post this tonight. not much to say about it, except the idea popped right into my head when I saw what the prompt for today was.
> 
> I won't expect that anyone enjoyed this, but hopefully it evoked some emotion in you.
> 
>  **papyruswiki:** UT/DR tumblr  
>  **@papyruswiki:** personal twitter
> 
> (I very recently figured out I'm actually bisexual, hence the brand change)


End file.
